villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dogol
Dogol is the head researcher for the Royal Medical Society. Dogol is the true manipulator behind the events of the manga Koudelka despite initially appearing as just the right-hand-man of Lord Leslie, the director of the Royal Medical Society. He seeks to exploit the full power of the Émigré Manuscript regardless of the cost. Biography Dogol was a researcher for the Royal Medical Society. He had heard of the great philosopher Roger Bacon who had allegedly become immortal when he translated a book called the Émigré Manuscript for the Vatican and in addintion gained a Revelation into the working of the universe and written Three Ancient Tomes that could alter reality itself. Dogol exploited Lord Leslie's love for his late daughter into hunting down the Émigré Manuscript and unlocking it's power. Dogol said that as men of science is was their duty to find the book and reproduce it's effects in undoing death. Dogol had also exploited Patrick Heyworth, first man in centuries to attempt a ritual in bring back the dead with the manuscript. Though Patrick was an unwitting pawn of the warlock Albert Simon, who told Patrick about the Émigré Manuscript and ultimately stole it for him, it was Dogol who persuaded Patrick to push ahead with the actual experiment even after reading that it would require hundreds of people to be sacrificed. Patrick was desperate to bring his wife Elaine back to life and Dogol simply played up his emotions to get him to ignore the blood price of the ritual. At Dogol's advice the Royal Medical Society provided Patrick with resources, kept the authorities from interfering with him and supplied him test subjects by buying him slaves and kidnapping prostitutes to use as sacrifices. Dogol also encouraged Lord Leslie to have the original Émigré Manuscript stolen from the Vatican and even had Roger Bacon kidnapped to help with the research. Koudelka and Roger had both seen the result of Patrick's research and neither wanted to help the Royal Medical Society bring about another tragedy and helped each other break-out of their cells to stop the Royal Medical Society's experiments with the Émigré Manuscript. When Leslie and Dogol revealed they had the original Émigré Manuscript Roger attempted to warn them of what they were dealing with but Dogol simply opted to attack Roger. Roger laughed at the ridiculous notion of fighting Dogol saying it would be a pointless fight since he was immortal, Dogol only smiled then revealed that he was immortal too and briefly transformed into an eldritch monster and restrained Roger with his powers. Dogol had studied the Émigré Manuscript while working with Patrick and while he did not achieve Revelation like Roger Bacon or Albert Simon he did manage to duplicate the process to achieve immortality. Dogol also revealed that Roger's copy had edited out the details that would allow the Émigré Manuscript to achieve its greatest magnitude. Roger's copy of the spells, formulas and rituals were all just short of the ultimate power of the Émigré. Though the copy of the Émigré Manuscript was gone (taken by Albert Simon after Patrick's experiment) the Royal Medical Society sought to exploit the power of the Émigré Manuscript through the original copy that Roger had translated the copy from. The reason Roger was asked to make a copy in the first place was because the original was extremely fragile due to it's advanced age and was falling apart and by the time the Royal Medical Society had gotten their hands on the original copy the book was so old it couldn't even be opened without risking disintegration and even if they could Roger was clearly the last person who actually had the knowledge to translate it and of-course he would never help them. But Leslie and Dogol had a plan to use the power of the Émigré Manuscript without reading it, this was why the two had involved Koudelka in the first-place. The Royal Medical Society had kidnapped Koudelka's friends and Leslie and Dogol threatened to kill them if Koudelka didn't help them with their plan. Koudelka was a psychic/witch and a was well trained in channeling spirits. Leslie and Dogol wanted Koudelka to use her powers to channel the spirit of the Author of the Émigré Manuscript, the pagan totem that had given the Formor Druids the "gift" of knowledge to undo death that had been recorded in the Émigré Manuscript. Upon hearing their mad request Roger became frantic and warned both men and Koudelka that calling the Author was incredibly dangerous and Koudelka would not be able to end the connection becoming fully possessed by the Author if she tried to invoke it however neither Leslie nor Dogol cared and still had Koudelka's friends as hostages so Koudelka begrudgingly began to channel the Author. Once invoked the Author possessed Koudelka just as Roger had warned and asked why it had dared been summoned. Leslie said he wanted the full power of the Émigré Manuscript. Upon hearing the request the Author expanded the limitation of the ritual and activated the cauldron that contained the sacrifices. Roger claimed the reason he had altered his recording of the Émigré Manuscript in the first place was that because of what happened to the Formor Druids. He asked why it hadn't occurred to either of them that a society that could reverse death wasn't around anymore? Roger told them that the only limitation of the Émigré Manuscript's rituals was the amount of sacrifices used to power them and in order to take full advantage of the rites the Formors inadvertently wiped out their entire society. As various birds, bugs and rodents to dropped dead Roger spelled it out for them that now with the Author itself powering the ritual it would require more sacrifices, namely all life on earth. Leslie finally realized the depth of his mistake, Dogol however revealed that he had suspected that such a price would be required for quite some time, but since he was immortal he would be immune from the sacrifice and once the ritual was complete he would have access to magic powered by the life-force of everyone on the planet, rather than being worried, like Leslie, Dogol was very-much looking forward to the notion of a planet-wide sacrifice. It was at this time that Koudelka's friend Joshua came forth with a Koudelka's pendant. Koudelka told Joshua that if things ever got bad to show her the pendant, though Joshua did not know what it would do. Dogol laughed at the child's vain attempts to sound brave however he was quickly interrupted when Koudelka told him to shut up. Koudelka had hypnotized herself to respond to the amulet so that even if she was in a trance, or this case possessed, she would subconsciously reawaken from her entranced state. Dogol was more than willing to test out his powers against Koudelka but his confidence quickly turned to fear when Koudelka made him aware that she was still hosting the Author's spirit, she was simply in control of it thanks to Joshua; With that Koudelka stopped the sacrifice and unleashed the Author's power on Dogol instead. Dogol survived the initial blast thanks to his immortality but a second and third had nearly disintegrated him until he was nothing but an eyeball with a disembodied voice. However he was confronted by Hans, one of the reformed members of the Royal Medical Society and one of Koudelka's friends who immediately crushed the last remains of Dogol under his foot killing him. Powers and Abilities The main threat of Dogol is his authority within the Royal Medical Society, which afford him much manpower, funding and connections to remain unbound by the law. Above all else Dogol is reliant on his mental and social skills to plan around and manipulate others. Other than his wits though Dogol has learned dark rituals that allow him to summon and control imps to do his bidding, the imps are all female and have the power to possess dead bodies and are a threat mainly because of the numbers in which they can swarm. Dogol has immortality and the ability to morph his body into eldritch shapes with inhuman properties. Even though he read the Émigré Manuscript he does not have the same level of knowledge and power as Roger Bacon or Albert Simon, based on the fact that Albert Simon refereed to the knowledge the Émigré Manuscrit gives as "Revelation" this is likely not only due to the fact Dogol only viewed the Émigré Manuscript briefly but also because such knowledge and power requires a sense of clarity that Dogol lacked. Navigation Category:God Wannabe Category:Shadow Hearts Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Immortals Category:Power Hungry Category:Misogynists Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Monster Master Category:Male Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Magic Category:Deceased Category:Homicidal